Falsa Alegria
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Ela pensava como seria encará lo de novo. Ele pensava em seu bem estar. Ela temia por ele, em frente à uma guerra. HitsuHina.
1. O protetor

**Falsa Alegria**

**Descrição: **Ela pensava como seria encará-lo denovo. Ele pensava em seu bem-estar. Ela temia por ele, em frente à uma guerra. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Essa fic se passa depois dos capítulos 224 e 238 do mangá. Se você ainda não viu e não gosta de spoilers (mesmo que estejam bem fracos), melhor fechar a janela e esperar pela continuação no anime.

**o.o.o**

**Capítulo 1 - O protetor**

Não fez muito tempo em que retornara à Soul Society e se dirigiu imediatamente para a Quinta divisão. Haviam todos os preparativos para a guerra contra o traidor, mas aquilo podia esperar. Desde que se comunicara com ela, ainda hospedado na casa de Inoue, não deixou de ficar alegre, preocupado e decepcionado.

Ela sabia dos acontecidos. Mas ainda acreditava no traidor. Em sua mente, um desejo egoísta de negar que iria tentar salvá-lo brotou em sua mente, mas antes mesmo que mentisse, ela ficou inconsciente novamente. As olheiras, o sentimento de culpa... Tudo aquilo transparecia na face da menina, que mesmo negando, mostrava não estar nada bem.

Conversou com sua Tenente, ordenou que ela reorganizasse tudo em sua divisão e desapareceu aos olhos de todos, no mesmo momento em que o desaparecimento de Ichigo fora noticiado. Sabia que seria chamado, já que obviamente teria uma teoria do motivo. Ignorou tudo e ficou ali, parado, observando a porta de correr do quarto da Tenente da quinta divisão.

Hitsugaya respirou fundo e adentrou silenciosamente no local, vendo em um canto os vários papéis revirados na pequena mesa. Notou, em especial, uma carta caída mais ao fundo, amassada, rasgada. Sabia muito bem do que se tratava e quem a havia escrito. No outro canto, deitada no futon, Momo dormia. Mas não parecia estar bem, sua face não tinha um semblante tranqüilo, mas agoniado.

Ele suspirou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Sua boba... eu pedi que descansasse. Mas não desse jeito."

Arriscou passar a mão levemente pela testa da mesma, afastando alguns fios que lhe caiam nos olhos. Hitsugaya fitou com angústia aquela face pálida, jurando novamente para si mesmo que faria de tudo para que nunca mais Hinamori ficasse naquele estado.

"_Tudo isso por culpa dele..." _- Pensou, com ódio.

Hitsugaya se levantou, murmurando um 'durma bem', com a face bem próxima da de Momo. Saiu do mesmo jeito que entrara, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Em seu caminho, logo uma borboleta infernal veio lhe avisar de uma reunião entre os taichous, pedindo que comparecesse imediatamente.

Já prevendo o tédio e a inutilidade da reunião, se dirigiu até o local de sempre. Estava enjoado daquele ambiente, que freqüentava todos os dias. Sua face não estava séria como de costume, mas com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, demonstrando toda a frustração que sentia.

Respirou fundo, adentrando na sala de reuniões, vendo os costumeiros rostos, inclusive o de Yamamoto, com seu semblante indecifrável.

**o.o.o**

"Taichou!" - Hitsugaya ouviu Matsumoto o chamar, ignorando-a.

Continuou seu caminho, sabendo que logo ela o alcançaria. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, já que havia passado meia hora na mesma posição, apenas ouvindo os planos para o grande conflito. Não soltara ao menos uma sílaba, porém concordando com Zaraki quando o ouvira murmurar que cortaria Yamamoto ao meio.

"Como foi a reunião?" - A ruiva perguntou.

"Tediante."

"Mesmo? Os outros taichous pareceram se diver..."

"Matsumoto." - Ela a cortou, parando de andar para poder encará-la. - "Fale de uma vez o que você quer."

"Os relatórios acumulados estão todos na sua mesa!"

"Ora sua..."

O taichou parou de falar, vendo-a correr na direção oposta, fugindo do trabalho pesado. Relutando, foi até seu escritório para levar um susto com o tamanho da papelada. Aquilo iria demorar, e muito. Xingou a tenente mentalmente, se perguntando a razão de ter virado um shinigami quando poderia passar o resto de seus dias comendo melancias em um templo abandonado.

Ah, sim. Ela por _ela_. Por ela que agüentara os cursos, o uniforme desconfortável, as batalhas e os relatórios. Tudo por ela. Apenas para poder vê-la sorrir, mesmo com os olhos voltados para outro. Havia se tornado um Capitão apenas para ouvir uma exclamação de admiração dela, como ouvia-a falar do traidor tão sonhadoramente.

Hitsugaya sentou-se em sua mesa, pegando o primeiro papel. Sua sorte era a de se manter atualizado em tudo, já sabendo a resposta para cada resumo a fazer ou folha a assinar.

Algumas horas haviam se passado, e poucos papéis restavam em sua mesa. Vários shinigamis compareceram perante si, pedindo instruções ou ordens, tudo para a guerra. Hitsugaya atendia-os sem pestanejar, não deixando transparecer o semblante sombrio que se abatia sobre si quando ouvia o assunto.

Tudo o fazia se lembrar dela. Até mesmo aquela sala, em que raramente Hinamori pisava ali, já que sempre o cumprimentava nos jardins ou durante missões. Hyorinmaru era a única que sabia de tudo aquilo, estando em todo o dia com o mesmo. Mas conversar com ela, era quase impossível. Não sobre assuntos como esse.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ele olhou para Unohana, parada na porta de seu escritório, com o costumeiro sorriso gentil. Fez um sinal permitindo que ela pudesse se sentar, acompanhando-a com o olhar durante o trajeto. Cogitou o que ela estaria fazendo ali, mas, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ela logo iniciou o assunto.

"Creio que já sabe sobre Hinamori-san."

Seu peito começou a doer novamente, porém seu rosto se iluminou um pouco.

"Sei."

"Ela está desacordada, mas logo recobrará a consciência."

Hitsugaya arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

"Não veio até aqui para me falar isso, não é?"

Unohana sorriu, mais como se para si mesma.

"Não... Eu vim pedir que tome cuidado com suas palavras. Hinamori-san está debilitada, e qualquer agitação pode piorar seu estado."

"Eu sei." - Ele falou, levemente irritado. - "Não vou fazer nada precipitado."

"Que bom."

Unohana se levantou, fazendo uma pequena mesura e saiu dali. Hitsugaya fitou a janela ao longe, vendo a lua no mais alto ponto do céu, indo até a varanda para poder observá-la melhor. Juraria que era uma bela noite, se não estivesse com os pensamentos tão longe dali.

O que fazer, quando Hinamori acordasse? Não poderia jogar em sua cara que Aizen era um cretino, que não valia em nada, por mais que fosse seu mais profundo desejo. Seu coração se iluminou quando a viu ali, parada e de pé, mesmo que com uma face triste. Brincou com ela, com esperanças de ver um sorriso sincero e viu. Mas seguido de uma verdadeira bomba.

"_Por favor.. salve o Aizen-taichou!_"

Hitsugaya socou o chão. Não, aquele desejo era impossível. Deitou-se na madeira da varanda, não se importando em ser visto daquele modo. No fundo, ainda era um moleque desleixado que só gostava de comer melancias e irritar sua amiga. No fundo. O rumo das coisas simplesmente transformaram-no no menino prodígio que era. Mas era peso demais para um só jovem. Até mesmo ele se cansava de vez em quando. Levantou a mão, como se pudesse tocar a lua.

"Ela não está mais ao meu alcance..." - Fechou os olhos, com Hinamori surgindo em sua mente. - "Eu a perdi..."

"Se não lutar, não vai conseguir tê-la de volta."

O taichou deu um pulo, vendo Matsumoto sorrir de uma maneira diferente, mais maternal. Ficou irritado de ter sido pego em um momento tão particular, mas refletindo sobre o que a mesma dissera. Já havia lutado, com todas as suas forças. Nem mesmo com aquilo conseguira ganhar Momo, e um traidor a conquistara em menos de um dia, no primeiro momento em que se cruzaram.

"Ela acordou, mas Unohana-taichou pediu que ela não saísse do quarto."

Hitsugaya se levantou, agradecendo à tenente e seguindo seu caminho, silenciosamente.

**Continua..**

**A**h cara, eu não consigo ficar longe desses dois! Definitivamente!

Vai ser uma fic bem curta, só 3 capítulos. Eu não tive uma idéia muito grande por excesso de projetos e falta de tempo pra terminar de escrever tudo. Mas ainda sim, é mais uma fic com a reconciliação dos dois, mas de um jeito mais parecido com o do mangá.

E, quem ainda não viu o capítulo 224, mesmo que fique com raiva no final, eu recomendo que baixe. Porque pra mim, foi lindo, fofo e digno de lágrimas! (e alguns 'Hinamori, se liga!')

Não vou demorar muito com essa fic, já que só faltao último capítulo.

Beijos.


	2. A lua

**Falsa Alegria**

**Descrição: **Ela pensava como seria encará-lo de novo. Ele pensava em seu bem estar. Ela temia por ele, em frente à uma guerra. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Essa fic se passa depois dos capítulos 224 e 238 do mangá. Se você ainda não viu e não gosta de spoilers (mesmo que estejam bem fracos), melhor fechar a janela e esperar pela continuação no anime.

**o.o.o**

**Capítulo 2 - A lua**

"Não!"

A primeira coisa que Hinamori fez ao acordar, foi levantar-se bruscamente do futon. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos trêmulas, pensando na última coisa que se lembrava. _Ele_. Algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto, silenciosas. Refletiu sobre o que fez, ficando triste em ver que ninguém acreditava em sua teoria.

"Aizen-taichou...Hitsugaya-kun..."

Ajoelhou-se sobre as cobertas, abraçando a si mesma. Estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer. Demoraria até poder comunicar-se com o amigo novamente, já que não tinha permissão de fazer contato com a cidade de Karakura toda hora que quisesse.

Olhou pela janela do aposento, fitando a lua. Estava tão bela que Momo ficou hipnotizada. Levantou-se apoiando o seu corpo nas grades da mesma. Uma expressão séria se tomou em sua face e ela correu para fora dali. Não sabia para onde iria, mas sentiu vontade de fugir.

Enquanto corria, viu os prédios das divisões banhados pela lua, passando lentamente conforme corria. Seu abdômen doía, mas não ligava. Não notou mais nada, nem mesmo a ausência de Tobiume ao seu lado. Continuou correndo, parando apenas quando chegou ao jardim, vendo as árvores floridas, em um tom belo, contrastando com a noite.

Seus olhos brilharam, lembrando-se de sua infância. Melancias, brincadeiras bobas, as árvores floridas do templo... Tinha saudade de tudo aquilo. Por que havia se tornado uma shinigami mesmo? Ah sim. Queria proteger os outros, até mesmo seu amiguinho rabugento que vivia lhe dizendo como era uma boba.

Seu objetivo sempre fora prova-lo do contrário até o dia que conheceu o Capitão da quinta divisão. O pequeno Shiro-chan já não existia mais, apenas Aizen. Ficara tão cega com aquilo que começou a visitar menos o garoto, compenetrada em tornar-se uma ótima shinigami.

Ah, como parecia tola... Todo aquele conto de fadas sumiu no dia em que a ilusão de Aizen controlou toda a Soul Society. O rosa de sua vida, de repente, tornara-se tão negro quanto seu kimono.

Hinamori baixou a cabeça, fitando o chão. Suspirava, sem saber o que fazer. Estava feliz que Hitsugaya estivesse despreocupado com o ato injusto que cometera, inclusive a mandando descansar. Mas não enganava seu coração, com toda a tristeza que ele estava preenchido. Talvez não houvesse realmente uma felicidade ali, somente medo.

Ela sentia medo de não ser realmente perdoada, de ver seu melhor amigo matando o homem que tanto admirava. Não era justo. Ela não agüentaria, definitivamente. Levantou o rosto e fitou a lua, sentindo uma sensação nova, como se não fosse a única a fitá-la.

"Está realmente bela a lua hoje, não?"

Hinamori deu um verdadeiro salto ao ouvir a voz de Unohana tão perto, em um tom gentil e ao mesmo tempo autoritário. A fitou com o rosto ainda confuso, não percebendo que fugira. A mão da Capitã veio até sua face, para em seguida a tenente não sentir mais seu corpo, sendo levada de volta ao quarto.

"Eu senti sua energia, Hinamori-san. Está fraca demais para escondê-la."

"Unohana-taichou..."

"Peço que fique em seu quarto, ainda não está muito bem."

"Tá..."

Hinamori, de volta ao seu quarto, fitou a carta amassada ao canto. A pegou, abraçando-a, tentando ter certeza de que tudo era apenas um sonho, inutilmente. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes fizera aquilo, todas originando uma raiva de si mesma.

Porém, daquela vez foi diferente. Hinamori soltou o papel, pisando sobre o mesmo. Sentou-se em seu futon, fechando os olhos. Pensava em Aizen, e em Hitsugaya. Não sabia em qual lado confiar, mesmo que a verdade teimasse em gritar em sua mente.

**o.o.o**

Um Capitão andava silenciosamente pelas sombras dos prédios. O caminho que seguia era um costumeiro, apesar da hora da noite. Viu Unohana mais ao longe, utilizando o Shunpo para chegar até ela. Esta, não ficou surpresa nem nada, apenas sorriu como de costume.

"Ela acordou mesmo?"

"Sim, e já fugiu do quarto."

Hitsugaya arregalou os olhos, pronto para sair correndo pela Soul Society inteira à procura da tenente. Unohana riu, atraindo a atenção do mesmo.

"Mas já conseguimos regatá-la, agora ela está no quarto sem problemas."

"Mesmo? Hinamori tem um pequeno vício em fugir dos lugares que a colocam."

"Não se preocupe, dessa vez é verdade."

O taichou se acalmou, fitando-a como sempre. Fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho, rumo ao quarto de Hinamori. Passos lentos, já que ele não tinha pressa. Apenas esperava conversar como queria, daquela vez.

**o.o.o**

Hinamori estava na mesma posição há minutos. Apenas piscava, com um pressentimento estranho. Levou a mão ao peito, como se tentasse acalmar-se. Em vão. Aquele silêncio todo a matava, aquele quarto parecia sufocante como nunca fora.

Olhou novamente para a lua na janela, admirando seu brilho. Ela era livre, estava solta sem empecilhos para seguir seu rumo, escolhendo acompanhar sempre o planeta com seu brilho. Porém, o mesmo somente existia porque também havia o sol. Aquele que a iluminava, que realmente a dava um propósito maior.

"Seria eu... a lua?" - Ela se perguntou.

Momo olhou novamente para a carta do ex-taichou. Seu coração se apertou de novo, como uma ferida incurável. Talvez o fosse, realmente, por mais que tentasse aceitar os fatos. Ah, era tudo tão difícil.

Quebrando o contato visual com qualquer coisa, ao fechar os olhos, a shinigami se lembrou, com dor, o momento em que acordara, sedada, mal sentindo seus dedos. Ouvira a notícia do próprio Yamamoto, porém não expressando nada, devido ao calmante. Apenas as silenciosas lágrimas de um rosto congelado eram a prova de todo o seu sofrimento. Apenas o desgaste de seu corpo mostrava como não se importara com mais nada depois daquilo. Até se lembrar _dele_.

"Se eu sou a lua... quem é o meu sol?"

Ainda com a mão no peito, uma imagem se formou em sua cabeça. Aizen, sorrindo como sempre, estava sendo rodeado pela mesma, que o admirava sorridente. Assim que se afastava, encontrava um pequeno garoto de cabelos brancos, que sempre arrancava um sorriso mais sincero de seu rosto.

Hinamori sorriu, inconscientemente.

Levantou o olhar, determinada, no mesmo instante em que a porta se abriu, levemente.

**Continua...**

**O**h, o penúltimo capítulo foi feito!

Espero que não esteja tão ruim, o escrevi quando passava por um redemoinho de emoções, então uma parte pode fazer uma pessoa sorrir e em outra deixa-la pensando até perder os miolos. Cruel da minha parte, eu sei.

Essa 'filosofia' da lua me veio como um baque na cabeça, e eu não resisti. Sinceramente, me parecia muito com a situação da Hinamori, pelo menos ao meu ver. (pirralha, tá usando vocabulário muito pra frente pra você.)

Agradeço à _Marih-chann, Dayu Oura e Hakeru-chan _pelas review. Adorei mesmo n.n

O próximo sai em breve. (to começando a escrever, mas preciso pensar com calma e menos melancolia, caramba.)

Até mais. ;)


	3. O sorriso

**Falsa Alegria**

**Descrição: **Ela pensava como seria encará-lo de novo. Ele pensava em seu bem estar. Ela temia por ele, em frente à uma guerra. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Essa fic se passa depois dos capítulos 224 e 238 do mangá. Se você ainda não viu e não gosta de spoilers (mesmo que estejam bem fracos), melhor fechar a janela e esperar pela continuação no anime.

**o.o.o**

**Capítulo 3 - O sorriso**

Levantou o olhar, determinada, no mesmo instante em que a porta se abriu, levemente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo parado ali, com aquela costumeira expressão, porém não se mecheu. Deixou que os passos do mesmo chegassem até onde estava, para logo depois sentir uma carinhosa mão em sua testa. O observou, com fracas feições de alegria, mesmo estando com um nó na garganta, devido ao nervosismo.

"Você voltou..." - Sua voz saiu fraca, o que surpreendeu Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori, você deveria estar descansando! Olhe o seu estado!"

A fukutaichou abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão. Mordeu o lábio inferior, indicando que estava desconfortável, não passando despercebido pelo jovem taichou. Não, quando o assunto era Hinamori, nem mesmo um piscar de olhos passava. Nada, nunca.

"Volte a descansar."

"Não... não quero!"

Ele suspirou, atraindo a atenção da mesma. Hitsugaya se levantou e fez menção de sair do quarto, a olhando sério, não como agia normalmente.

"Vou chamar Unohana-taichou, então."

"Não, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Momo se levantou às pressas, tropeçando no próprio kimono e indo de encontro ao chão, sendo amparada no caminho por um abraço do jovem taichou. Suas bochechas esquentaram, ao mesmo tempo que a vontade de sair correndo dali aumentara.

"Não... agora." - Hinamori levantou a cabeça do ombro de Hitsugaya o bastante somente para fitá-lo. Os olhos dele eram bem brilhantes, ela concluiu. - "Preciso conversar com você."

Hitsugaya já preveu o assunto, sentindo-se mal. Soltou a shinigami, ajudando-a a sentar-se confortavelmente no futon, apesar dos protestos. Sentou-se também, em frente à mesma, apenas esperando que ela iniciasse a conversa que seria desconfortável.

"Eu peço desculpas, de novo."

"Hinamori!" - Ele girou os olhos. - "Você tem que descansar, não pedir desculpas por algo que eu já disse que não ligo."

"Não é sobre isso. É sobre o meu pedido..." - Hinamori fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, apenas concentrando-se em sua conversa.

"Sobre isso, eu não sei se vou poder atendê-lo."

Ela fitou o amigo, aflita. A dor em seu coração aumentara, e não passara despercebido pelo abatido Hitsugaya. Ele não sabia como, no final das contas, acabava tendo esperanças de uma conversa melhor, já que no final sempre acabava tudo de uma maneira angustiante. Ficava frustrado com isso.

"São ordens superiores, né..." - Ela se conformou.

Hitsugaya apenas afirmou com a cabeça, positivamente. Viu Hinamori respirar fundo, enquanto apertava a barra do kimono com força.

"Isso tudo, é muito doloroso. Eu fico confusa, não sei se acredito em você ou nele!" - Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Momo. - "Os dois foram sempre tão gentis comigo, quando um desaparece, sinto como se faltasse uma parte de mim também!"

Hitsugaya sabia sobre o que ela falava. Também se sentira vazio durante o tempo em que ao menos não escutara a voz da amiga de infância. Era angustiante saber que enquanto lutava, ela não sabia da verdade e dormia, em um mar de culpa. Uma vontade icontrolável de abraçá-la se tomou em seu corpo, mas aguentou firme.

"Hinamori, entenda que você foi quem mais sofreu. Kira também, custou a acreditar e quase enlouqueceu."

"K-kira-kun!?" - Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos.

"Mas ele já está bem, fique calma."

Momo suspirou, aliviada. Não era hora de se preocupar com seu antigo colega de academia, tinha um assunto mais importante para resolver, e não sabia exatamente como.

Ela amaldiçoava com todas as forças as situações que o destino implicava em lhe colocar. Azarada talvez não fosse, mas não se considerava sortuda. Não com aquele olhar que Hitsugaya a lançava, que parecia querer jogar em sua cara que ela não merecia toda a preocupação com ela.

"Hinamori." - A menina despertou de seu transe. - "Eu adoraria passar mais um dia aqui esperando tediosamente você dormir, mas acontece que uma guerra está quase acontecendo e minha ausência prejudica nos planos."

Ela prendeu a respiração. Iriam mata-lo. Iriam tira-la do seu querido capitão. Seu corpo começou a tremer, assim como arregalou os olhos e simplesmente se surpreendeu com seus pensamentos. Pensou que iria chorar de novo, imaginando a cena, tendo-o caído no chão, ferido.

"Não..." - Murmurou.

Hitsugaya ficou surpreso com o estado da amiga, não imaginando que fosse ficar tão abatida assim. Então era isso que ela realmente sentia por aquele traidor? Estava magoado, mas também preocupado. Hinamori ficara pálida, começara a chorar. Jamais, nem ao menos quando for forçada a tentar mata-lo, ficara daquele jeito.

A fukutaichou colocou as mãos no chão, fitando Hitsugaya com mais profundo pânico. Seus medos... estavam ali, prestes a se realizarem, de uma maneira diferente da que imaginara. _Ele._ Seu sol, seu amigo e até mais... Era forte, mas acabaria ferido, ela sabia.

"Hinamori, calma!"

Hitsugaya se levantou, amparando-a. Daquela vez, não conseguia saber o que se passava na mente da menina, era uma coisa completamente inusitada. Hinamori o abraçou, deixando que o choro corresse livre. Os olhos ainda estavam arregalados, a mesma paralisada.

"Calma..." - Hitsugaya finalmente deixou que a agonia transpassasse seu rosto. - "Vai ficar tudo bem..."

"NÃO!" - Ela gritou, fitando o amigo mais profundamente do que nunca. - "Sempre ficam feridos na guerra! Por mais que o inimigo seja forte, ele vai se ferir! Ele.. você.. o meu sol..."

Hinamori desabou no chão, tampando a boca com as mãos. Havia deixado escapar. Não queria revelar algo assim daquela maneira. Ficou de cabeça baixa, constrangida. Mas tinha certeza de que era observada, afinal, não era pra menos.

"O que?" - O taichou estava confuso. - "Hinamori?"

"E-esquece!" - Ela se virou, ainda fitando o chão. - "C-coisa minha."

"Pode me contar se quiser, sabe que sou seu amigo."

O silêncio se formou novamente sobre o casal. Hitsugaya estava realmente curioso quanto aquilo e uma guerra poderia esperar. Ou talvez não, mas não se importava, daria tudo para ouvir a explicação da menina.

"Ah.. é que toda lua precisa de um sol."

Ela o fitou, constrangida, pelo canto do olho. Os problemas ainda não haviam sido resolvidos, mas aquilo era apenas um começo para a solução. Sabia disso. Hitsugaya estava sério, tentando esconder a todo custo um sorriso debochado. Estava aliviado, as palavras da amiga não eram esclarecedoras, mas para alguém como ele era fácil. Ainda mais com a expressão normalizada e doce no rosto da menina, aquilo curava qualquer tensão.

"Entendi..." - Hitsugaya se levantou, atraindo a atenção da Hinamori. - "Mas por hora, vou deixar como está."

Ele se aproximou e deu um pequeno beijo na testa da mesma, sorrindo de leve. Ver que Hinamori ficara sem graça com sua ação o deixava aliviado. Aizen havia desaparecido temporariamente de seus pensamentos, o que era uma melhora. Parou na porta do aposento, murmurando antes de sair, alto o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir:

"Descanse bem."

Ao ver a porta sendo fechada, Momo voltou a respirar. Esta atônita por ter falado algo em um clima como aquele. Mas não mudava o fato de que Hitsugaya iria se ferir, e aquilo a sufocava. Aizen não teria piedade de mata-lo. Suspirou tristemente, encolhendo-se entre os futons.

**o.o.o**

"Hitsugaya-taichou." - Um shinigami fez uma pequena mesura ao Capitão que passava.

Era mais uma reunião tediosa que havia chego ao fim, e fora incrivelmente mais longa. Shunsui saíra correndo, pedindo por ar fresco. Aquilo rendeiu risadas por parte de todos, até mesmo do baixinho, o que assustou muitos. Matsumoto fitava-o, aliviada por Hinamori ter conseguido acalma-lo.

"Taichou, você deveria rir mais!"

Ele a olhou, emburrado. Tinha mais coisas para pensar do que aquilo, por mais que seu inconsciente tentasse concordar com a ruiva. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e saiu andando, na direção de seu escritório. A papelada já deveria estar esperando.

Porém, parou ao ver alguém no caminho, olhando para o céu. Se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo ali, inclusive se Unohana-taichou estaria ciente. A julgar pela tranqüilidade da mesma, talvez.

"Hinamori."

Ela se virou, sorrindo preocupada. Hitsugaya se aproximou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que foi?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, eu ainda me sinto confusa em relação a aquele assunto."

Ele se calou, vendo-a voltar a fitar o céu. Novamente, esperava pacientemente pela continuação, sem se importar com algum alheio que talvez surgisse por lá. Hinamori estava calma, o que era estranho. Se estava confusa, como permanecia daquele jeito, afinal?

"Mas, com o tempo, eu sei que vou abrir mais os olhos e ver que ele é um traidor."

"Hinamori..." - O taichou arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Por isso, até lá, por favor, tome cuidado e não se machuque." - Hinamori sorriu docemente ao dizer aquilo.

"Pode deixar." - Ele sorriu de lado, sabendo que se referiam à guerra. Sua voz atingiu um tom maroto, com as palavras que se seguiram: - "Como se eu fosse deixar que algum panaca me ferisse."

"Ora! Seu metido!"

Hinamori riu, dando um pequeno tapa no braço do amigo. Estava levemente vermelha, ele havia notado. Não tardou que ambos atingissem a mesma coloração avermelhada, quando a fukutaichou deu um leve beijo na bochecha do mesmo e saiu, na direção contrária da do mesmo.

"Você prometeu!"

Cada um continuou seu caminho, Hinamori sorrindo e Hitsugaya assustado. Não esperava tal ação por parte dela, mas havia gostado. Voltou a ficar sério, fitando as nuvens do brilhante céu azul.

"Prometi... mas não sei se vou conseguir cumpri-la."

Hitsugaya continuou a andar, pensando determinado em como seria a guerra contra o traidor. Protegeria Momo e toda a Soul Society dele, com mais força agora que tinha um pequeno incentivo. Só esperava sair vivo dessa.

"_Não..."_ - Ele pensou. - "_Eu tenho que sair vivo. Ou ela vai se zangar comigo._"

**Fim.**

Hein? O final é isso? É! Eu disse que era apenas uma reflexão minha depois que li o mangá, mas podem reclamar se o final tiver saído meio... podre. Se bem que, eu melhorei ele, iria terminá-lo de uma forma pior e mais angustiante. ehehhe... vou apanhar depois dessa.

Mas é que... quantas vezes o Hitsugaya já quase morreu? Por mais que seja o foda do anime, o Kubo Tite não tem dó com ele. Ai que medo do que vai acontecer...

Agradecimentos a **naná, Marih-chann, Dayu Oura, Hitsugaya Rukia e Tsuki Koorime **pelas reviews.

_Continuação? Só se aparecer mais alguma coisa dos dois no mangá, então, reclamem com o autor, e não comigo._

E, espero que tenham gostado!

Até mais. ;)


End file.
